usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper-string
Trek Tech Article: Hyper-strings/Hyper-string Structure :By: First Lieutenant Saurak, Chief Engineering Officer, U.S.S. Agamemnon Note: Originally published in the USF PADD Cyberzine, used with permission of the Author. General Information Hyper-strings are everywhere and are attached to everything. You can find a Hyper-string connected to the largest sun and the smallest insect. Hyper-strings are connected to dark matter and are affected heavily by energy sources. Who precisely discovered Hyper-strings is not really known. It is widely believed that the Laihe were the first species to discover them because they are the forerunners in Hyper-string theory as well as research, unfortunately the Laihe speak in such a way that they are quite difficult to understand. The Delphine species happen to have a natural affinity for 'sensing' the strings as well as their structure. It is because of this that they make excellent navigators because they can constantly feel where they are in relation to Hyper-string structures. Without over-simplifying, Hyper-strings are hyper-dimensional, non-physical structures of which the matter and energy of the physical universe are more or less 'strung' like beads. They aren't anything like the common strings that are widely known about, the 'strands' of dense 'cold' matter that drift around in space; but the name was so appropriate it stuck. Navigation Though Hyper-strings do not exist in the physical multi-verse they are heavily affected by the energy and matter of the physical multi-verse. Hyper-strings come into play heavily in navigation because of this. Hyper-strings in the near future will be used as the basis of all navigational data because they are unmoving and will stay the same even through stellar drift. Each planet's 'string' will stay the same, the structure around the planet and on it will change slightly because every thing has one and little things change constantly. However starship based Hyper-string scanners are unable to detect strings connected to anything smaller then a runabout so it won't affect a navigational system. Hyper-string navigation systems will not be perfected until more research is done on Hyper-strings themselves. Research To properly study Hyper-strings you must be in a relatively empty area of space. It is quite difficult to study them at the quantum level because the more strings (objects and matter) "there are" the harder it is to make accurate readings if them and their properties. This is due to the fact that Hyper-strings 'vibrate' back and forth in time similar to that of a Cello or Violin's strings. This 'vibration' creates a lot 'noise' causing things like: *Harmonic interference *Dissonances *Wave and partial wave cancellation *Chaotic sines Picture a great musical work being played by a full orchestra it sounds beautiful put together but you can not pick out just one instrument, you can't hear just the Violin and are therefore unable to understand its meaning. The same holds true with Hyper-strings. In areas with high concentrations of energy and matter all the sensors will pick up is a 'buzz'; nothing will come through clearly. But interference from energy and matter itself is not the real problem because both are required for Hyper-strings to exist. For the properties and uses of Hyper-strings to be fully explored more 'clean' Hyper-string research must be completed. Studying Hyper-strings and Hyper-string structures does require specialized equipment, such as standard sensor palette type fourteen with a direct link to the main deflector dish and links to five to ten class twelve imaging arrays. In addition, extended sensor palette type eight with direct links to the astro-metrics systems as well as eight to twelve class ten imaging arrays are required. This equipment needed has been standard issue on the Galaxy, Nova, and Intrepid-Class starships and has been added to the repertoire of many other vessels within the Federation during the past four years schedules refits. Hyper-string research has turned up several things relating to the use and meaning of certain strings. It is possible to detect congruencies that may lead to universal dislocation (a.k.a. entering a congruent/parallel universe). While studying Hyper-strings if the strings are being 'bent'; closer together (they are no longer vibrating and are in close proximity to each other) this would indicate a congruence which could cause a dislocation. These congruencies can occur naturally or artificially and during such congruencies it is recommended that you not use the transporter as it is possible you may transport along the proper string but to the wrong congruent universe. Natural causes for Hyper-string congruencies include but are not limited to, Ion Storms (force nine or higher), Verteron node phenomena, and Inverse Subspace field anomalies. There are no known successful ways (In this universe anyway) to artificially create Hyper-string congruencies. Accidental Universal Dislocation If dislocated with a transporter, your only hope is to recreate the exact same transport which should return you to your own universe using a rubber-band effect with the Hyper-string 'fragments' which are attached to you. If you are unable to attempt this solution and remain in the congruent universe for too long, the exact figure will be indeterminable, so you may become 'included' into the congruent universe, meaning all string 'fragments' will sever and new Hyper-strings will form. If this happens you will be unable to use a transporter to 'rubber-band' home and will have to secure alternate means of returning home, more then likely by creating Hyper-string congruencies and beaming through them. Or you can await rescue by a ship from your universe which would allow you to use its strings to 'rubber-band' you back. If your ship is dislocated with all hands, first repair any damage done to the ship during dislocation, if there is none proceed to next step. Next invert your structural integrity field (SIF) and set your shields for a flat nutation. Then you will need to invert the field supply generators and run power backwards through the switchback out-phase generator. Once you have achieved this you should be 'rubber-banded' back to your 'home' universe. If an enemy should manage to dislocate (include) itself into your universe there are ways to relocate (exclude) it, first you will need to pump an additional nine-hundred terra watts into the SIF then use a slingshot maneuver around a star of sufficient mass (1018 metric tons or greater). This will 'bend' Hyper-string structures and 'rubber-band' the ship back to its 'home' universe. If your vessel has enough left over power (another three-hundred terra watts) during the slingshot, use the deflector dish to create a phase-inverting tachyon beam and target it at the star. This will cause further 'bending' and alter Hyper-string structure enough to make it more difficult to dislocate from one's universe. Intentional Dislocation for the Purpose of a Rescue First find the Hyper-strings that have 'bent' together, then you may either transport people through the string by re-configuring the angular confinement beam for maximum effect, or dislocating your ship. While dislocating your ship is harder, it is probably safer in the long run as you can more easily dislocate and relocate it. Intentional dislocation requires five-hundred terra watts of power and an additional four-hundred above that for the SIF. First the deflector dish must be reconfigured to emit an inverse polaron beam then you must lower the shields and positively charge the hull using the shield emitters. After that target the beam into the center of the 'bent' strings and fire, this should create a small 'tear' that your ship may travel through. While transversing the 'tear' your sensors will be temporarily blinded and everything may seem to dim. If your ship has a cloaking device activate it before entering the 'tear'. After you have completed your rescue follow the step in the previous section on relocating (exclusion). This data has been added from the 'Starfleet Advanced Survival Manual' which is currently available to only high-ranking officers. The uses and benefits of Hyper-strings seem quite limitless. After further study is done it is postulated that it will be possible to use Hyper-string vibrations to study matter it self and not only that but possibly predict changes in it such as, rotational shifts in planets or super-novas in stars. Perhaps one day it will be possible to use them to peer into the future as well now that Commander Hwii of the Delphine Science Authority has proven the theory of retro-temporal oscillation. In conclusion, most Hyper-string uses seem eons off, but breakthroughs are being made every day in the field with 'clean' Hyper-string studies. Hyper-string